otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascent of Zariel, Volume I, Prelude
::Necromundus - City Center ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. ---- Zariel is seated on a bench, leaned forward with his arms across his knees. His outfit's flat black, and his expression is... well, it's easy to tell that it's negative, but beyond that it's hard to read. Linnael, on the other hand, is humming cheerfully as he walks in, walking on sunshine as it were. Glancing up to the humming, Zariel quirks a bit of a smirk before rubbing at the back of his neck and returning his eyes to the ground between his feet. His wings start stretch out a bit and then return to their relaxed state. Well, not quite relaxed - they twitch every now and then. Linnael slows as he spots Zariel, and gives the demon a nod. "Doing alright there?" "Been better," Zariel replies, "Been worse. Of course, worse isn't saying much considering I've been to Hell." He grins lightly, "Trying to get used to this feeling of having my stomach tied in a knot." Linnael raises an eyebrow. "Butterflies?" "Yeah," Zariel nods, "I'm used to getting short notice for bad things. Never actually been given the opportunity to stress like this about something. Really blows." Linnael blinks. "Um... what's going on then?" Zariel raises a hand and curls a finger to beckon the mage over. Linnael steps closer, tilting his head to the side. "Yes?" Lowering his voice, Zariel says, "Tonight I get to start trying to save the soul of King Lionel Trueguard, over in Whisperwood Hold. I have a month to do it in, I can't ask for help, and if I fail, then... well, no hope left for being anything more than a demon. This is pretty much guaranteed to tip off the other demons." Linnael winces. "Ahh," he says. "Um... good luck?" Zariel chuckles, "Thanks, I'll need it." He rubs at the back of his neck, "I'm not allowed to kill anyone in the process, either. So if they come after me immediately I have to keep on the defensive and hope to knock them out or something. Why couldn't I have been a mage?" Linnael raises an eyebrow. "We're squishy," he points out. "But if you can lock the enemy in solid steel, does that part really matter?" Zariel asks, "You've got the best method of nonlethal defense out of anyone I've run into." Linnael quirks a smile. "Perhaps," he says. "But isn't most defense nonlethal anyways?" "The best defense is a good offense," Zariel replies passively, "They can't threaten you when they're dead. Of course, here, it's more like they're not much of of a threat when they're stumbling around right after recorporealizing. Meh, whatever. A good crack in the back of the head with the butt-end of my scythe should do the trick." Linnael frowns thoughtfully. "So," he says, "we can't help you, but can we protect you?" "I think that qualifies as helping," Zariel remarks, "Besting opposition's part of the tests." He scratches at his chin, "I knew this was going to be hard, but if the rest of them are like how I expect this one to go, I'm /fucked/. A demon trying to save a soul while avoiding killing anyone who tries to get in his way..." Linnael smiles faintly. "Well, at least you can't die?" "Yeah," Zariel nods, "Can always get up and go back to die again. And again. And again." He chuckles again, "Yeah. I'm fucked." He's having a hushed conversation with Linnael. Demon's on a bench, leaned forward, wearing all-black. His wings are still twitching from time to time. Ravus strolls in in his loose and faded garments of grey, hands in pockets, a faint and curious smile on his face. He tilts his head at the sight of Linnael and Zariel speaking, the latter seated on a bench and in all-black instead of his annoyance garb. The angel doesn't interrupt them, instead wandering off towards the tavern. Linnael frowns softly. "That does sound... nasty. When are you starting?" Nodhi makes his way into the square, the desert man swathed as ever in concealing cloth. "I've got an audience with him at 9:30," Zariel says to Linn softly, "I don't even know where to start." He notes the angel's presence and stretches a wing in a wave. The other one twitches again. Ravus quietly smiles and waves over Zariel's way, but his attention is distracted by the sight of Nodhi. Again the angel changes course, veering toward the swathed rogue with a thoughtful expression. Linnael lets out a slow breath. "Could head that way with you," he offers. Nodhi pauses as someone *not* Linnael appears to have taken an interest in him. Although he doesn't seem afraid, he does watch Ravus' change of course attentively. "The moral support would be nice," Zariel nods, "And if something bad does happen, you can keep the bystanders from getting in the way." He lets out a long sigh and glances at the clock tower. "Two more hours to figure out what I'm doing. Something tells me I'm going to have to wing it." "Hey," Ravus offers to Nodhi tentatively, slowing as he nears. "I was just wondering... I mean, you don't seem like the big plate mail fighter type... are you any good at sneaky-type-things?" Linnael quirks a smile. "That'll be fun." Nodhi blinks. "...Yes," he says, though the tone is somewhat puzzled. Zariel laughs, "Fun. Not the word I would use, but okay." He stands, then, "The scythe's at home, I should probably grab that now so I don't forget... You want to come along? Chat? A conversation about something pleasant might be better for my nerves than sitting here and dreading Judgement Hour." "Right. I need some technology," Ravus says carefully, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "There's this place in Urland, Graytech, that looks like it'd have some futuristic components. But I'm not exactly... stealthy, right?" Nodhi nods, slowly. "This one has been there. There are experiments run on humans there." Linnael quirks a smile. "Have you had candy apples?" "When I was alive, but not here," Zariel replies as he starts for the residences, "I never got around to giving Ravus puppy-eyes, and these days it wouldn't feel right to steal things from kids." "Experiments..." Ravus's expression darkens. "...I'd love to storm the place and stop it. But I doubt I could do it, not by myself. Perhaps if... ...well. Anyway. I'd be willing to compensate you however you like if you could get me some of the technology from inside. I'm not even too partial to what, I just need some building blocks." Nodhi tilts his head. "Do you have any recipes this one does not have?" he asks. Linnael gives Zariel a grin. "I can try to get you some from our place," he offers. "Next I find Nodhi." "How sweet," Zariel remarks with a grin of his own, continuing along. "I should," Ravus says thoughtfully, with a slow nod. "We're from such different cultures and all." Nodhi bows. "What do you wish from inside?" "Basic components," Ravus says slowly, biting the corner of his lips. "I can't say that I know what all they'll have, or how much you know about technology. But really plain circuit boards, electrical wiring, batteries, casings... pretty much anything I can break down into parts and reassemble. Some of it I won't know what to do with, but that's okay." Nodhi considers this. "This one will do what he can," he agrees. "And return soon." "Thanks, Nodhi." Ravus's smile is warm and grateful. "Got a particular kind of recipe you'd like?" Nodhi pauses, and then says, "Something to surprise Linnael with." He turns to head for the plaza. "This one will return soon." "Something to surprise Linnael with..." Ravus muses, then slowly nods. "Alright. I'll do that, thanks!" Zariel returns from the residences a while later, alone, spinning a simple black staff. Ravus is standing alone, pensively gazing at the portal plaza, his brow creased with thought and perhaps slight worry. Linnael slips out of the residential district a little bit later, stretching. The demon glances up at the clock tower again, letting out a sigh. Zariel clacks the bottom half of the staff against the ground and alters his course for the Portal Plaza. "Going to come watch the show?" Zariel asks of Ravus absently as he nears on the way. "I've kind of got something I -really- have to do," Ravus tells Zariel with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Zar, it's the Ascendants... but this way I can't accidentally help you out, right?" Linnael walks toward the angel and demon, whistling for his warg. "Getting ready to go?" "Yeah," Zariel nods, smiling lightly, "No need to be sorry." He leans in to kiss the angel's cheek lightly. "Watch your back, all right?" he says softly, "My pants are on fire." To Linnael: "Yeah, it's time to go." He focuses for a bit, wings fading. His collar morphs into a belt, wording hidden behind untucked shirt, and the coloring of the outfit turns a few different shades of blue. And then he holds up an arm and clicks for his horse. "I've got a bucket of water," Ravus whispers, returning the kiss. He exhales, watching Zariel, and smiles with proud warmth. "You'll do fine," the angel assures, voice quite firm. Linnael nods, and steps up. "Well, let's get going," he says. "Take care, Ravus." Zariel starts for the Portal Plaza, offering one last wave to the angel as he goes. Lightly, he starts humming "The Wizard of Oz". But it's more for himself than to annoy. ---- ::Cataract - Misty Road ---- ::This unpaved dirt road - a glorified wagon track grown wide from years of traffic coming and going - cuts through an ancient forest of leafy green trees. Small animals can be heard scurrying through the bushy underbrush. ---- Linnael hmms, then pulls himself up onto Bawaharg's back. "Like that movie?" Zariel mounts Streak and shrugs, "It just feels fitting, I guess." He spurs the horse towards Whisperwood Hold, then, "I wonder if that makes the other demons the flying monkeys?" From Bawaharg's saddle, Linnael grins. "Don't make me play their themee." The demon chuckles, "If they show up and start trouble, I'll /pay/ you to play their theme." After a while of riding, they arrive! Zariel dismounts and grabs Streak's reins, starting for the Hold. Linnael smirks as he follows. "Think that will count as helping?" "Hell no," Zariel replies, "It'll distract me. It'll distract them, too, but it's not helping if I get distracted." Linnael hmms. "I guess," he says. "Well, let's head on." "We've got some time," Zariel remarks, "I set out early for a reason." He scratches at the back of his head, hazel eyes regarding the bodies. "Jee, I wonder why Cephas thinks this guy's soul needs saved," he muses. "I think part of this is the Shining Ones' work," Linnael says with a frown, practicedly not looking up. "Eh, whatever," Zariel remarks, "Maybe my next test will be to save Lightsake and Kalam, too." Linnael blinks. "Good luck." The demon chuckles, "Yeah, don't go wishing me luck with that idea yet. Doubt I'll make it through this one." Linnael follows, nodding to the guards with a smile, but goes silent for now. ---- Continue to The Ascent of Zariel, Volume I, Chapter 1 ''Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs